Divergent Highschool
by roobear608
Summary: One of those stories where Tobias and Tris are going to school together and they fall in love and BOOOOOOOOM babies. haha jk. It is a high school story and they do fall in love though. the babies are just a maybe. ;) when i feel like it. Rated T just in case for some SPICE.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I decided to write this story but I don't know if I'll be able to update on a daily basis so just bare with me please! I have all this homework that I put off because I'm lazy so don't expect an update everyday or every week. I hope you enjoy the story! Please review and give me ideas! I'M JUST ONE PERSON. :c**

**TRIS POV**

**BEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEP**. I wake up groggily and slam my hand on my clock trying to stop the beeping. I can't find it so I throw my clock across the room and it shatters.

"That's ok." I think, "Mom and dad are rich anyways."

Yeah, I know what you might be thinking.

"She lives in a mansion with super rich parents and gets everything she wants. She's so popular."

Only 2 of those things are true. I DO live in a mansion and get just about everything I ask for. I'm definitely NOT popular. My only friends are Christina (My best friend), Uriah, Will, Zeke, Marlene, and Shauna. I take a quick shower and blow dry my hair and comb it so it's straight. I decide to wear black leggings with a black spaghetti strap and black cardigan. I pull on my black combat boots and get my backpack (which is also black). I run down the stairs and grab a muffin before I go to the garage and get in my 2014 BMW 4 Series Convertible. I drive to school and hear all the rumors about a new kid. I heard someone say his name was Four. I go to Science and meet up with Christina and Uriah. We talk and then Uriah notices someone we've never seen before walk through the door. We all think it's the new kid and Christina comments about how hot he is and thinks that I should go out with him.

"Why don't YOU go out with him?" I reply.

"You know why! I'm dating Will," Christina says.

Four's eyes land on me and linger there for a while. I stare back and a memory pops into my head.

*FLASHBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK TIMEEE*

_I'm sitting in my room when I hear clanking outside. I stick my head out my window and a rock hits me on the head. "OW!" I yell and I look down. Tobias is standing there looking up at me. I smile and walk down the stairs as quietly as I can. It's 3:00 in the morning and I didn't want to wake my parents. I open my door and hug Tobias._

_"Tris, I need to tell you something." he says._

_"What is it?" I reply._

_"I'm moving tomorrow and I don't know if I'm coming back."_

_I stare at the floor and when I look up, Tobias kisses me and leaves. I fall on the floor and start crying. Tobias starts running back to his house and I go back to my room still crying. I cry myself to sleep._

*END OF DEH FLASHBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK.*

I stare at Four for awhile and then stop. Uriah asks if I know him but I say I don't.

"Not yet anyways." I say.


	2. Author's Note

**HI GUYS! I'm really happy some people like my story and all but I would gladly appreciate some reviews! I'm not that creative and some help would be gladly accepted. Plus, your ideas can be posted! Thanks.**

**~ roooobear :3**


	3. Chapter 2

**HAHAHA. YOU GUYS ARE LIKE "omg please review i'm desperate." ahh.. I never knew my story would be reviewed and liked. I'm literally about to cry, but I won't. Thank you SO SO much for the reviews, favorites, and follows! AND I did say I wouldn't be on to update a lot so don't except many updates! ok i should stop.**

**~roooooooododododododododododobear.**

Uriah goes up to him and they start talking. I stare at him and then see Uriah pointing at me and they look at me. I quickly look away and blush.

They start walking over and Uriah introduces us.

"This is Tris and this is Christina."

Christina waves and smiles. I look at him and give him a nice, warm smile before looking away.

"Well I'm Four."

Four? What kind of a name is that? Maybe it's a nickname. Sounds kind of stupid though.. but he's so hottttttt. TRIS PRIOR WHAT ARE YOU DOING? For all you know he could be Tobias, the man who broke your heart when he left you 5 years ago.

**umhello. pagebreak.**

School is FINALLY over. As I walk to my locker to get my things so I can leave, a hand pulls me into a classroom. I look and it's Four.

"Tris, I need to tell you something."

"Well you could've just asked to talk to me."

"Sorry.. didn't really think this through."

"So what did you want to tell me?"

"Well.. uhh.. um.."

"What?"

"Well.. it's me."

"You..?"

"Tobias."

I stand there in shock. He waves his hand in front of me. I don't blink. I slowly back away and run out the door. I run until I get to my car and I drive home as fast as I can. I get home and run up to my room. I slam the door and sit on my bed until I fall asleep…

**HAHAHAHHA I SUCK AT WRITING. this is why i have a B in Honors English. :(**


	4. Author's Note 2 c:

**Ok, I'm sorry if you thought I updated two times today, but I don't do that unless I don't have a life which is everyday but whatever. I'm sorry if you hate my story but like.. I just write something and post it. I don't even read it after I write it. xD so if you don't like my story gtfo please. thanks. :) (This was a useless author's note.)**

**-rooooobur.**


	5. omg sorry

OMG I AM SO SORRY BUT THIS IS NOT ANOTHER UPDATE AND I"M SORRY THAT I HAVE FREAKIN' TWO AUTHOR'S NOTES IN LIKE ONE DAY BUT I NEED THIS IN MY LIFE. MTV MOVIE BRAWL. Choosing Ceremony, MTV Brawl Style. VOTE NOW to keep DIVERGENT INNNN. WOOOOOOT. content/movies/movie_brawl/ VOTE FOR DIVERGENT BECAUSE SCREW MAPS TO THE STARS TO THE WHAT


	6. Chapter 6

**AHHHH. I'M SO SORRY GUYS. ; ; I SUCK AT WRITING AND I HAVE NO INSPIRATION. I KEEP ON THINKING OF DIFFERENT IDEASSS. DOES ANYONE WANT TO CONTINUE MY STORY FOR MEEE? D:**

**(I honestly don't remember where I left off. :l)**

**oh yeah.. this disclaimer thingy: VERONICA ROTH CAN SUCK MY BUTT. :(**

Tris POV

The next day at school, I'm pulled into the same classroom.

"Tobi-" I start.

"Who?"

I spin around and I see Al, my old friend. My eyes widen and I think of running away but that all goes down the drain when he grabs my arm. He pulls me in for a kiss and I pull away. I slap him and run. As I run out I run into Tobias.

"FOUR. RUN." I start screaming as I run out the door and into my car.

**uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. i don't know what i just did. and uh.. i just… i don't… I DON'T WANT TO CONTINUE ANYMORE. :c seriously though if anyone wants to continue this story for me, just message me or review and I'll choose someone. Thanks bye. (SORRY IT'S SHORT TOO I JUST HAVE SO MUCH HOMEWORK AND A GLOW DANCE AND AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.)**

**-roobuuur**


	7. I'm so sorry :c T T

**HEY GUYS. Rooobear here. :) So someone reviewed and I'm letting them continue the story for me because I just have too much stuff and I have a C in English and ahhhhhhhhh. ; ; So I gave the story over to Tanishka0212 (sorry if I spelled that wrong I don't want to look back. :l) ok well. SEE YOU GUYS WHEN I HAVE A BETTER STORY IN MY HEAD. :D **


End file.
